My Name is Archangel Eddward Vincent
by lizzysakura21
Summary: Ever wonder if angels exist? If there what the bible describes, hero's of legend? Wrong, they can be more crueler than demons. They say God is forgiving & compassionate but what if he is a cruel man. This is about R!edd and his need to protect double dee and wanting revenge as well. How will kevin fit in all this. Its about Angels and mortals, not your typical love story. Kevedd.
1. Prologue

My name is ArchAngel Eddward Vincent

By lizzysakura

sooooooo i got really into Kevedd recently and i just ship these two hard. i even cosplay them too XD well my other stories are currently on hiatus, my chapters got deleted on my computer and for the love of neptune i cant remember what i wrote so i have to brainstorm and collect my ideas again. So for now ill just be working on this story here. I'm not sure how many chapters i will write for this one but ill give it my all. ill be doing a Kevedd pairing obviously right XD, well i'm also putting in R!Edd in here too. its mostly gonna be in POV i'm not sure if you like it or not but yeah. ill try to upload chapters whenever i can. **Oh DISCLAIMERS! I DO NOT OWN ED EDD N EDDY THAT BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, R!EDD BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ASPHYXION(AMAZING PERSON HERE, CHECK OUT THEIR ARTWORK ON TUMBLR) AND NAT GOLDBERG BELONGS TO THE AMAZING C2NDY2C1D(SERIOUSLY GO CHECK THEIR TUMBLR AMAZING ART WORK HERE)! THIS IS A RATED M. SO KIDDIES UNDER 18+ I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ. THIS WILL HAVE GORE, VIOLENCE(R!EDD AND KEVIN), LANGUAGE (AGAIN R!EDD AND KEVIN + NAT),** **ANDDDD FUTURE LEMONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. so please keep calm and carry on~**

 **P.s guys i dont have a beta so if theres any misspellings i apologize. also please listen to these three song while you read this ^^ on youtube guys add these after "com/" (** **watch?v=RT_q0zQsCrE** **)** **(** **watch?v=hGww5e5DnS8** **) and this one (** **watch?v=tJ4GFRY-gAc) i thought it might add to the writing.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

 _"Cold... I can't feel my body very much. It's very pitch black, just like my heart. How long have I been here...It seems like just yesterday, other days feels like a millennium"_

 _My body is floating in a pitch black cage, an endless darkness that I was imprisoned by my three younger brothers. Long ago my brothers and me fought in a war against my second youngest brother, Lucifer. For he rebelled against our father and his creations; Human kind; for he was jealous that our father would show more love to the humans than us angels. An idiotic thing to do and Michael and I agree that this was just a giant tantrum of his, but he did the one thing we were never meant to do. Corrupting a human soul. More specifically Lilith, a pure child's soul, and in doing so created the first of many demons that would fight against heaven. That is what got him imprisoned in his cage by Michael and me. I was wrongly imprisoned by Rafael and Michael, both of them had Gabriel join them in imprisoning me. For what you may ask? Well it's maybe one of the rules our father had made but I don't see why. Do not facilitate with humans. Just to keep an ever watchful eye on them but never to interact with them. And I broke that rule. I fell in love with a mortal named Kevin R Barr. He and I were secret lovers._

 _I had first met Kevin when I was summoned by him. His prayer reached me and I answered him. His face was priceless when I showed up in my mortal form, with my black jacket, a deep red blood shirt, black skinny jeans, black biker boots, and my signature black beanie with two white stripes on each side of my hat. He called me a shark for my movements and the way I talked and looked was very calculation just like a shark would hunt their prey. Kevin once told me he liked my inky jet midnight black hair and my deep ice blue eye color. I always thought his deep forest green eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. His hair as orange as a pumpkin, he would wear a green sweater vest with a collar white shirt underneath it with a red bow tie and old jeans with black vans. He always reminded me of what those muscular humans say to the other ones, a geek for he also had glasses. He would always be touchie with his red baseball hat with the words 'QuizBowl' written on it .I would sneak out of our heavens gates to see him, to make love to him for every chance that I may have had I would use it to be with my_ citrouille, _my pumpkin._

 _Until one day Rafael caught me sneaking out to meet with Kevin by our secret rendezvous, he witness me making love to my pumpkin. It was till I came home that I was ambushed by Rafael, Michael and Gabriel. They Hit me, punched and cut me in ways that would have a mortal being dead 1000 times. Bloodied and exhausted, Michael and Rafael dragged me to our father. I remember being thrown on the floor at the feet of my father. At that instant I felt fear, fear of my father, fear of the type of punishment he would bestow on me but most of all fear for Kevin. You see my father is a loving god but his wrath can be mortifying. Looking up I saw anger, sadness but for what? Me? But the last emotion I saw in his eyes were disappointment, flinching I break eye contact. "Son, my oldest and first born of angels. Leader of the Archangel, Seraphim, and the Cherubim do you know why your brothers have brought you here?" Shivering from his voice alone I dare not speak or look at him, that is until Rafael decided to kick my stomach sending me closer to my father. Coughing out blood I glare at him with hatred that I wasn't even aware that we angels could feel._

 _Slowly I push myself up with shaking hands as I look at my father, anger beseeches me as i stand and yell to my father in a snarl rage, "DO YOU ALLOW THIS?! FOR RAFAEL TO KICK ME AND MISTREAT ME THIS WAY FATHER? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"_

 _"SILENT! YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE EDDWARD!"_

 _I could not, I glared at my father Michael rushed to my fathers side. Ever faithful he was that younger brother of mine. Glaring murderously I spoke to father again in a more calm but still enraged voice. "Is this because I loved a human? Have you not said to love them and to watch over them? Is what I did such a great sin? I didn't commit a great sin like Lucifer did!" A sharp pain hit my leg as I fell on my knees, My hair was grabbed by Rafael from behind me to make me look him in the eyes, Seeing him smirk at me he whispers in my ear, "Yes it is, you have sullied our name, you whored yourself to a mortal. Your no better than Lucifer was." Anger that's all I felt until I hear a Painful cry, it sounded familiar. Looking to my left as much as I was allowed to in this position my eyes widen. In Gabriel's hands is Kevin, bloodied with bruises and cuts. Come to think of it he wasn't here when those two brought me in here. Feeling my heart run cold, I start to shake. 'No...please ...please don't!' Looking at my father with pleading eyes I yell to him. "DON'T PLEASE LET HIM GO! DON'T HURT HIM!"_

 _Tears run down my face, something I haven't done, even when I imprisoned my own brother in his cage. I tried to wrestle my way out of Rafael's iron grip but failed. I just continued to yell and plead to let him go. But I knew, I knew what was going to pass before my eyes. The clock above my father read 4:41 am._

 _"Execute him."_

 _Eyes widening my heart drops, it stops beating as I yell out, "NOOO!" Kevin was lifted up by Gabriel by his throat. He turns his head sideways to look at me as i see his beautiful green eyes in tears but he is also smiling. "I...love you...Eddward" is what was the last thing he said as both Gabriel and Michael tear him into pieces like what a crocodile would do. Blood... It's everywhere. Some of it lands on my face as I just kneel there witnessing my loves horrible death. This must be some cruel joke, I refuse to believe it. "Like your punishment? I was the one who proposed it, hahaha now its time to put you in a cage as well...Eddward" Shivering from the cold words my brother-no, what Rafael said I look at him and he has the most sadistic smile I have ever seen. Looking back at the clock above my fathers thrown it read 4:44am. "See to it he is imprisoned and will reflect on his decisions to disobeying me"_

 _With that my father left his great hall, leaving me with my three brothers and Kevin's bloodied corpse. Rafael releases me and I crawl my way to him, reaching for his dog tags that were covered in blood, I cry and put them on. The last thing I saw was His red hat covered in blood, a blood moon outside of the windows and then darkness..._

 _Its been years since then, I just float in this hellish black void, to wander for eternity. If I were to ever be free I know I would have my revenge on them._

 _"whats that... that voice...yes please come closer. Free me! Release me! Please...just don't leave me here. Yes!"_

 _Seeing a Light I reach out and grab it, well a hand that is. Looking more closely I see a pair of ice blue eyes like my own._

Waking up in a cold sweat I sit up, looking to my left I see my clock and it's exactly 4:44am... the same time that boy died. Was this a dream or a past memory? Why does my heart ache, getting up, my feet hit the cold wooden floor as I make my way to my window. Looking up at the sky I see the moon, it's...in the color of blood. I feel a cold sweat coming on as I shiver in fear staring at the moon. Why? Why is the moon that color, especially today, this must be a sign. Looking down I see Kevin's house and above his house is the blood moon. This might be a warning, a sign, an omen...

* * *

thank you for reading and i really appreciate a R&R :D again sorry am going to try to update very soon on LKandF, and MSandW too ;-; and i hope you liked this story. havent seen something like this yet so i thought you kevedd fans would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys long time no see, i know it's been like literally years since I've updated any of my stories and for that i apologies.

i hope to update some of these stores soon i hope.

I've been going to school and working but also i have forgotten my password for this account. so, it taken a while for me to recover this account.

i hope no one is mad at me, and no I haven't abandon any of my stories at all. i will update when i am able to.

see you soon~

Lizzysakura21


End file.
